The present invention generally relates to plumbing tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to an enclosure that surrounds a pipe such that servicing may be performed while retaining any backflowed waste.
The controlled flow of water and waste through civilized societies has been practiced for centuries. Standardized earthen plumbing pipes with broad flanges making use of asphalt for preventing leakages appeared in the urban settlements of the Indus Valley Civilization by 2700 B.C. Plumbing originated during the ancient civilizations such as the Greek, Roman, Persian, Indian, and Chinese civilizations as they developed public baths and needed to provide potable water, and drainage of wastes. Improvement in plumbing systems was very slow, with virtually no progress made from the time of the Roman system of aqueducts and lead pipes until the 19th century. Eventually the development of separate, underground water and sewage systems eliminated open sewage ditches and cesspools.
Plumbing is the skilled trade of working with pipes, tubing and plumbing fixtures for drinking water systems and the drainage of waste. A plumber is someone who installs or repairs piping systems, plumbing fixtures and equipment such as water heaters. The plumbing industry has been and is a basic and substantial part of every developed economy due to the need for clean water, and proper collection and transport of wastes. Plumbing also refers to a system of pipes and fixtures installed in a building for the distribution of potable water and the removal of waterborne wastes. Plumbing is usually distinguished from water and sewage systems, in that a plumbing system serves one building, while water and sewage systems serve a group of buildings or a city.
Water systems of ancient times relied on gravity for the supply of water, using pipes or channels usually made of clay, lead, bamboo or stone. Present-day water-supply systems use a network of high-pressure pumps, and pipes are now made of copper, brass, plastic, or other nontoxic material. Present-day drain and vent lines are made of plastic, steel, cast-iron, and lead. Lead is not used in modern water-supply piping due to its toxicity. Plumbing equipment now includes, for example, water meters, pumps, expansion tanks, backflow preventers, filters, water softeners, water heaters, heat exchangers, gauges, and control systems. While technology of plumbing materials and equipment has improved, so has the sophistication of a plumber's tools. Now there is equipment that is technologically advanced and helps plumbers fix problems without the usual hassles. For example, plumbers use video cameras for inspections of hidden leaks or problems, and they use hydro jets and high pressure hydraulic pumps connected to steel cables for trench-less sewer line replacement. With all the technology and sophistication, an age old problem still exists; preventing muck from backflowing out of a pipe during servicing.
It is a common occurrence for a plumber to have the need to service a blocked-off pipe. For instance, an empty stub-out may exist where a new toilet or urinal is to be installed. The stub-out is a pipe that has already been connected to an existing sewer line. The stub-out may have a temporary plug to keep unpleasant odors and any waste that may be backflowing from exiting. The plumber will have to remove the plug to install the new appliance. Unfortunately, many times waste, or herein referred to as muck, can backflow out of the pipe and spill onto the surface of the floor. Once on the floor, the muck can create severe damage and is quite unpleasant. Once the appliance is installed, significant amount of time and labor must be spent removing the muck and properly cleaning the contaminated area.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to contain any muck that may backflow from an exposed pipe while still allowing a plumber to perform his work. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.